Various types of centrifuge systems and centrifuge apparatus are described in the publication "LaborPraxis", September 1980, pp. 16-22. This publication, in FIG. 4 therefor, describes a bowl-type rotor which is subdivided into chambers by vanes or wings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,045, Oct. 22, 1974, Schmidt, illustrates the type of rotor with which the closure of the present invention can be used.
It has been found that various closure systems have sealing problems, particularly if the region surrounding the rotors--in this case the chamber of the rotor--must be evacuated, or is in a vacuum. U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,111, June 25, 1974, Romanauskas et al., describes and shows a specific type of rotor cover intended to overcome sealing difficulties.